Speak Now
by StraussMel
Summary: Ele ia se casar com a pessoa errada. Ela tinha que falar agora, ou calar-se para sempre.


**__**_Minha primeira songfic e a primeira de Natsu x Lucy também...__  
[Fanfic de NaLu, nunca pensei que ia escrever isso haha]  
Bem, espero que gostem, e comentem ^^_

**_I am not the kind of girl_****_  
_****Who should be rudely barging in**  
**On a white veil occasion**

Lucy entrou lentamente no grande salão de festas, desejando não ser vista por ninguém. Não devia estar ali, uma vez que disse que não ia, fingindo estar doente. Não devia e não queria, mas era o casamento do seu melhor amigo afinal. Melhor amigo este, que ela desejava ser mais que isso há algum tempo.

**_But you are not the kind of boy_****_  
_****Who should be marrying**  
**The wrong girl**

E, talvez por este motivo, ela acabou indo. Não sabia bem o que a levou a ir, ou o que faria ali. Sempre foi doloroso vê-los juntos. Não tinha nada contra a rival, no começo, apesar disso; mas com o tempo, não gostar da namorada [agora noiva, e futuramente esposa] dele havia se tornado tão natural quanto gostar dele.

**_I sneak in and see your friends_****_  
_****And her snotty little family**  
**All dressed in pastel**

Continuando, Lucy percebeu que a cerimônia não havia começado. Avistou Gray e Erza, bem como alguns outros membros da Fairy Tail, mas muitos ainda estavam faltando. Distraída os observando, passou perigosamente próxima do irmão dela. Ao perceber, a maga celestial se certificou de não ter sido avistada, e manteve uma distância segura. Observando Elfman por um momento, se sentiu irritada com a felicidade que ele expressava, antes de se lembrar que era um de seus amigos, e certamente estaria feliz no casamento da irmãzinha. Não podia culpa-lo, afinal.

**_She is yelling at a bridesmaid_****_  
_****Somewhere back inside a room**  
**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

Passando por um corredor, a fim de chegar discretamente no local da cerimônia, a loira escutou a voz de Lisanna, claramente em um dos quartos próximos. Não soube definir porque a noiva gritava, àquela distância, mas ela soava um tanto irritada. Lucy não resistiu, e seguiu na direção da voz, até encontra-la. Por uma porta entreaberta, pôde ver como ela estava linda, mesmo não estando pronta. Não conseguiu ver, porém, quem mais estava lá, e resolveu seguir curiosa, antes que fosse avistada pela última pessoa que queria que a encontrasse.

**_This is surely not what you tought it would be_****_  
_****I lose myself in a daydream**  
**Where I stand and say**

Aquilo tudo não parecia o tipo de coisa que Natsu gostaria. Quer dizer, assim como qualquer membro da guilda, Lucy sabia que ele gostava de festas, mas não desse tipo. Toda a arrumação, decoração, sofisticação. Ela imaginava como ele estaria em um terno, e o quanto ele acharia isso ruim. E continuou a imaginá-lo, no altar, junto à noiva, enquanto ela apenas assistia.

**_Don't say yes_****_  
_****Run away now**  
**I'll meet you when you're out**  
**Of the church**  
**At the backdoor**

Em seu devaneio, a maga de espíritos estelares se levantou e interrompeu o casamento. Dizia tudo aquilo que neste momento ela mais queria dizer: que ele não dissesse sim, que fugisse dali com ela, sem esperar mais.

**_Don't wait_****_  
_****Or say a single vow**  
**You need to hear me out**  
**And they said speak now**

Não seria capaz de fazê-lo, por mais que desejasse. Era tudo que queria, mas não podia. Não podia arriscar sua amizade assim, não podia estragar a felicidade deles assim. E, mesmo que por um milagre, Natsu a escutasse, como a guilda iria a tratar? Seus amigos, seus companheiros, seriam capazes de entender? Também eram os amigos, os companheiros, a família dela. E a única coisa de que estava certa, é que Lisanna certamente não entenderia.

**_Fond gestures are exchanged_****_  
_****And the organ starts to play**  
**A song that sounds like a death march**

Só percebeu que perdera tempo demais perdida em pensamentos, ao chegar na porta do salão. Percebeu que todos já estavam lá, todos _mesmo_. Ela viu seus amigos ocupando os bancos, e viu Natsu, que já ocupava seu lugar. E a maldita marcha nupcial, que agora parecia mais uma marcha fúnebre, começara a tocar.

**_And I am hiding in the curtains_****_  
_****It seems that I was uninvited**  
**By your lovely bride to be**

Observou também que, mesmo que não estivesse se escondendo, não parecia haver lugar para ela entre os convidados. Parece que, afinal, a noiva realmente desejava que ela não comparecesse. Mesmo que as duas não se gostassem, Lucy não pensava que ela chegaria a esse ponto. Eram rivais, mas Lisanna já havia vencido, eles iam se casar, ela não devia se preocupar. A não ser que, por algum motivo, ela pensasse que a maga celestial poderia atrapalhar de alguma forma. Ao pensar nisso, a loira começou, mesmo que contra vontade a ter novamente uma pontinha de esperança.

**_She floats down the aisle_****_  
_****Like a pageant queen**  
**But I know you wish it was me**  
**You wish it was me**  
**[Don't you?]**

Escondida nas cortinas, Lucy deixou de lado seus pensamentos ao perceber que, finalmente, a Strauss mais nova estava entrando. Agora pronta, ela estava absolutamente linda. E, mesmo assim, o futuro marido não parecia tão impressionado. Aquela pontinha de esperança, indesejada e suprimida, apenas cresceu dentro dela. Será que seria diferente se fosse _ela_, no lugar da maga de take over? Será que ele _queria_ que fosse ela ali?

**_Don't say yes_****_  
_****Run away now**  
**I'll meet you when you're out**  
**Of the church**  
**At the backdoor**

**_Don't wait_****_  
_****Or say a single vow**  
**You need to hear me out**  
**And they said speak now**

Tudo se passava na cabeça de Lucy ao mesmo tempo, e tudo que ela desejava é que ele pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, seus desejos, que ela inutilmente se esforçava tanto para que chegassem ali.

**_Don't say yes_****_  
_****Run away now**  
**I'll meet you when you're out**  
**Of the church**  
**At the backdoor**

**_Don't wait_****_  
_****Or say a single vow**  
**Your time is running out**  
**And they said speak now**

O tempo estava passando, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez menos sobrava. E cada vez mais angustiada ela ficava, desejando desesperadamente que ele desistisse, que alguma coisa desse errado, qualquer coisa, desde que esse casamento não acontecesse. Não podia acontecer, ela não queria e sabia que ele também não. Ele só tinha que ser honesto consigo mesmo e com os outros, e ele sempre era, então por que não agora?

**_I hear the preacher say_****_  
_****Speak now**  
**Or forever hold**  
**Your peace**

O padre, em meio a seu discurso, chegara ao tão temido "Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre". E a Heartfilia tinha tanto a falar, tanto!

**_There's the silence_****_  
_****There's my last chance**  
**I stand up with shaky hands**  
**All eyes on me**

O salão estava completamente silencioso, enquanto todos aguardavam tensos, esperando que alguém falasse algo, mesmo que desejassem apenas que acabasse logo sem maiores problemas.

Começaram a relaxar cedo demais, no entanto, e quando pensavam que a cerimônia seria finalizada, as pessoas começaram a avistar Lucy, conforme ela saia de seu esconderijo próximo às cortinas.

**_Horrified looks from_****_  
_****everyone in the room**  
**But I'm only looking at you**

Agora ainda mais tensos, todos os olhares estavam direcionados à loira. Todos aguardavam pelo que ela fosse dizer ou fazer, num silêncio mortal, mal respirando.  
Lucy, porém, não se preocupava com os olhares dirigidos a ela. Agora, tudo que ela via, tudo que importava, era ele.

**_I am not the kind of girl_****_  
_****Who should be rudely barging in**  
**On a white veil occasion**

E então, ela começou a falar. Tudo que estava pensando, tudo que estava contendo. Ainda começou, de certa forma, se explicando, afinal não parecia certo interromper um casamento. Ela não era o tipo de garota que se sentiria confortável invadindo uma cerimônia de casamento...

**_But you are not the kind of boy_****_  
_****Who should be marrying**  
**The wrong girl**

… Mas ele não era o tipo de garoto que deveria estar se casando com a garota errada. E ela era a garota certa, não Lisanna, nem nenhuma outra. Ela era a certa para ele, e não podia apenas assistir enquanto ele se casava com a errada.

**_Don't say yes_****_  
_****Run away now**  
**I'll meet you when you're out**  
**Of the church**  
**At the backdoor**

Com toda a coragem vinda naquele momento, ela pediu na frente de todos, temporariamente se esquecendo dos problemas que poderiam surgir, que ele não dissesse 'sim', e que o esperaria lá fora.

**_Don't wait_****_  
_****Or say a single vow**  
**You need to hear me out**  
**And they said speak now**

Que ele não esperasse, e não dissesse seus votos, pedindo, por favor, que a escutasse. Tão desesperada, tão perdida, com as lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos, esperando que ele respondesse, que ele se manifestasse.

**_And you'll say_****_  
_****Let's run away now**  
**I'll meet you when I'm out**  
**Of my tux**  
**At the backdoor**

Houve um momento em que tudo ficou silencioso mais uma vez, enquanto todos aguardavam pela resposta de Natsu. Um momento breve, que acabou quando ele abriu um de seus grandes sorrisos, daqueles guardados para os momentos especiais. E então tudo se tornou uma confusão quando ele disse que a Heartfilia o esperasse do lado de fora, enquanto ele tirava aquele maldito terno. Foi preciso que segurassem Lisanna, que absolutamente revoltada com a situação, fazia um escândalo, chorando e tentando agredir fisicamente o dragon slayer do fogo, que, por sua vez, pediu desculpas a ela. Desculpas sinceras, dizendo que eles não seriam felizes juntos, porque ele pertencia a Lucy, e o amor que sentia pela garota de cabelos brancos era diferente, fraternal. Desculpas com as quais ela não se contentaria tão fácil, por mais verdadeiras que fossem.

**_Baby, I didn't say my vow_****_  
_****I'm so glad you were around**  
**When they said**  
**Speak now**

Do lado de fora, já com suas roupas normais, Natsu e Lucy se encontraram.

E antes que ela pudesse falar, ele a beijou intensamente.

"Eu teria feito a escolha errada se você não estivesse aqui, Lucy. Obrigado por estar comigo."


End file.
